


Gingerbread

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby takes the term "gingerbread" a little too literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> basically completely ridiculous. thanks to my bff's boyfriend for making a stupid comment about gingerbread making him think of gingers made of bread that got me out of my writer's funk.

“You do realize that gingerbread does not mean a person with red hair made of bread, right, Abbs?” Tony took a step back and tilted his head as he circled the table, examining her bread sculpture from every angle. 

“Hush, Tony. You’ll hurt her feelings!” She waved a knife in his direction, but grinned as she watched him walk.

There was no reason to lie because “That is the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen. It’s Christmas. Why are you making creepy things?”

“Gibbs told me to carve the bread.” Her expression was a little too smug, and he joined her grin, even knowing how much Gibbs was not going to find this amusing. handing her the red food dye she’d asked for, he sat back and watched her work and hoped that Gibbs wouldn’t withhold sex for his part in this food massacre.


End file.
